Yoshi's Woolly World
Yoshi’s Woolly World (originally titled as Yarn Yoshi) is an platformer game developed by Good Feel and published by Nintendo for the Wii U. A port known as ''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World'' was released for the Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay In single-player mode, the sole playable character is Yoshi. The game is similar to Kirby's Epic Yarn, which was also developed by Good-Feel. Yoshi’s Woolly World is in 2.5D. There is a multiplayer feature in the game. The heart point system from Yoshi's Story returns as well. Gameplay involves Yoshi overcoming obstacles and solving puzzles by weaving and unraveling yarn throughout the game, which is also similar to Kirby's Epic Yarn. Unlike previous Yoshi games, when Yoshi eats enemies, they turn into yarn balls rather than eggs. Big Yarn balls can go through multiple enemies and platforms. There are 3 kinds of collectibles, Flower Tokens, Wonder-Wools, which combine for a new costume, and Stamp Patches, which reward the player with stamps if enough are collected. There are also beads, used to pay for badges, and Hearts, which represent your health. amiibo Functionality Using one of the Yoshi amiibo, the player can summon a Yoshi to help them in a level. They are controlled from the same inputs as the player, Like A Double Cherry. Like another player, they can be eaten and turned into a yarn ball to get to higher places. The Yarn Yoshi amiibo can be written to to save patterns for Yoshi. All the amiibo except for the Pokemon can be scanned in for a special costume of that figure. Plot Kamek comes around to the Yoshi village on Craft Island and turns them all into bundles of Wool. Two Yoshis escape this fate by hiding in the bushes. They then, venture to save their friends after Kamek drops a few bundles of Wool in the levels below. Development When the game was first revealed in the January 2013 Nintendo Direct, the game looked very different. Yoshi had a string base form which he needed to eat an enemy to gain a full form. Aside from that, not much is known. It wasn't until E3 2014 when the game was rerevealed with its new and final name. E3 2015 revealed that the amiibo were initially inspired by when Emi Watanabe, one of the game's coordinator, wanted to contribute by making these yarn Yoshi dolls. Reception Yoshi's Woolly World received generally positive reviews, receiving a score of 78/100 on Metacritic based on 83 reviews. GameSpot's Rob Crossley gave the game a score of 6/10, saying "Some would say that gives Woolly World its inherent accessibility, in that players aren't forced to take the hard road. But if you want to be fully entertained, the hard road is the only real option. It is your own degree of curiosity, and your compulsive nature, that will determine which route you'll take." IGN's Daniel Krupa gave the game a moderately positive review, saying "It's incredibly familiar, but the imaginative and attractive art style makes it feel fresh and appealing. Outside of those great few levels, Woolly World is a more forgettable and fragmented experience. Cool mechanics are cooked up, but they're dropped into levels which never realise their full potential and fixate more on unearthing frustrating collectibles." Nintendo Life's Thomas Whitehead stated that the game featured "some of Nintendo's best co-op platforming" with "clever, witty stage design" and "gorgeous" visuals, but found that boss fights were "repetitive and disappointing". Sales Yoshi's Woolly World launched in Japan with roughly 31,000 physical copies sold, and after two weeks, 43,000 copies were sold. In the UK, it entered the charts in fourth place. As of March 31, 2016, the game had worldwide sales of 1.37 million copies. The Nintendo 3DS version of the game sold 80 percent of its initial shipment in Japan, but only entered the UK charts in twentieth place. Trivia *Two decades separate the releases of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Woolly World in North America. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island was released October 4, 1995 and Yoshi's Woolly World was released on October 16, 2015, 20 years and 12 days later. *A few inanimate Yarn Yoshis are found in ''Mario Kart 8'' in the form of pre-release easter eggs. Ribbon Road, a retro track found on the Animal Crossing x Mario Kart 8 DLC pack, was revamped to look like a toy-filled bedroom with three Yarn Yoshi dolls sitting near different parts of the track.LeJacq, Yannick (April 28, 2015). "Mario Kart 8's New DLC Is Stuffed With Inside Jokes". Kotaku Australia. Retrieved on October 19, 2015. *A stage based on the then-unreleased Yoshi's Woolly World appeared in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. An upbeat remix of the game's main theme is also present. *The game during development was known as Yarn Yoshi, but some news before its release date call it "Yoshi's Epic Yarn". *In Europe, this is the final game to be released during Satoru Iwata's lifetime. References External link *Official site *[http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/t3aS-JxaVK_cDsDsQIkVZoxKK8YEUK1P ] at Nintendo.com es:Yoshi's Woolly World Category:Yoshi games Category:Platformer games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Wii U games Category:Amiibo supported Category:2015 video games Category:Good-Feel games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games with Stamps Category:Nintendo Network